tetapi luka, sayangnya
by chaineskye
Summary: Ciethra merasa patut berterima kasih kepada ia yang telah mengajarinya cara menjahit luka. Contains OC Indonesia and Majapahit.


**DISCLAIMER :** I hereby disclaim; nothing is mine but my OCs. God bless OCs.

* * *

 _The human race tends to remember the abuses to which it has been subjected rather than the endearments. What's left of kisses? Wounds, however, leave scars._

Bertolt Brecht

.

* * *

Sosoknya jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Jam dua belas, mentari terik tepat di atas kepala orang asing tersebut. Cahaya surya membentuk halo di sekitar kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti Batara Guru sendiri. Ia harus memincingkan mata untuk memandang wajahnya balik. Kelewat menyilaukan.

" _Ksantawya_ (1) _,_ Tuan yang baik, adakah saya dapat membantu?"

Ia pernah melihat Tuan sejenis orang asing itu. Serupa namun tak sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu sendiri tak dapat menjelaskannya, tapi dahulu kala seorang teman yang bijak dari utara(2) pernah menyebutnya sesuatu seperti 'sungai dan lahar mengalir dalam pembuluhnya dan bukan darah, jantungnya mendegupkan jiwa bumi'. Patut disayangkan teman tersebut lenyap suatu ketika, seperti sebangsanya yang setelahnya.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat melihat seperti apa rupa wajah sang pria asing, lebih-lebih air mukanya.

"Saya sedang mencari seseorang, _Nduk._ " Suaranya ringan seperti semilir angin pancaroba. Gadis kecil berambut legam tersebut menduga suatu saat pria tersebut akan lenyap juga, seperti sejumlah temannya sendiri. Barangkali takkan sesegera mereka—ada suatu hal yang berbeda dari sosok yang _ini._

"Siapa kiranya ia, Tuan?"

Akhirnya pria gagah itu bertumpu pada lututnya agar sejajar dengan arah pandang gadis yang ditemuinya setelah mimpi yang panjang dan melelahkan. Pria berbadan besar lain dan yang lebih tua, berdiri di belakangnya serta dalam diam ikut berlutut(3). Ia akhirnya dapat melihat paras itu dari dekat.

Air mukanya mengalahkan cerah surya tengah hari di atas kepala mereka. Senyum lebar pria asing tersebut terlihat begitu bahagia sampai ia sendiri ikut tersenyum.

"Engkau, _Nduk!_ Telah saya cari engkau ke ujung demi ujung negeri ini."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Saya?" Tak dapat gadis tersebut bayangkan akan ada seorang yang mencarinya seperti Rama menitah Hanuman mencari Sinta dari Bharatawarsa(4) hingga ke tempatnya berdiri(5). Untuk alasan apa pula? "Mungkin Tuan salah orang."

Pria yang mirip ksatria dalam hikayat tersebut menggeleng, tetap tersenyum. Sesuatu yang mungil jatuh ke tanah kehitaman di antara kaki mereka. Ia mendapatinya sebagai setetes air. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu menyadari air tersebut bukan peluh maupun hujan, melainkan air mata. Meski menitikkan air mata haru, raut wajahnya tak berubah. Keduanya terdiam, saling mengamati. Ia memerhatikan orang asing tersebut dengan penasaran dan secercah kekaguman. Yang lain menatapnya lekat-lekat, seakan menghafal setiap seluk beluk tubuhnya yang terbalut _kemben_ dan kain.

"Apakah engkau tak kesakitan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan pria itu mengundang nostalgia yang tak terduga. Ia ingat seorang sahabat dari barat sana(6) pun menanyakan hal yang sama. Sudah berapa ribu musim sejak waktu itu, gadis kecil tersebut tidak ingat. Yang dapat diingatnya adalah segala yang diajarkan orang asing itu, setiap epik, setiap lafal, setiap gerak dalam tarian. Retakan pada raganya ikut menanggung beban pertanyaan tersebut. Seakan setuju, kesemuanya berdenyut nyeri. Tubuh mungilnya susah payah mempertahankan bentuknya dari setiap perpecahan dan perang. Akhir - akhir ini sakitnya berangsur membaik. Bisa jadi ada hubungannya dengan pria gagah di hadapannya kini.

Gadis berambut gelap itu mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tak berdusta. "Tetapi sudah lebih baik kini." Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menambahkan dahulu perih itu begitu tak tertahankan dirinya diam-diam menginginkan kematian.

Sang kerajaan mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Siapa namamu?" tanya tuan tersebut kembali.

Gadis kecil itu mengerutkan dahi. "Dulu sekali saya dipanggil _Jawadwipa_ oleh seorang _Kangmas_ yang sangat baik(6). Saya sendiri merasa kurang cocok dengan nama itu—hanya merangkum sebagian kecil dari saya. Pernah juga _Suwarnadwipa, Iabadiu, Jawi,_ namun," ia mendekat untuk berbisik di telinga sang pria, "saya rasa kesemuanya kelewat mengecilkan saya. Saya jauh lebih dari sekadar satu-dua pulau(7)."

Mendengar pernyataannya, kerajaan yang tampak perkasa itu terkekeh. Tangannya yang besar dan kasar oleh pertarungan mengacak rambutnya yang disanggul tidak rapi. Gadis kecil itu merah padam dan menunduk, merasa telah mempermalukan diri.

"Kalau begitu, akan saya beri nama yang sesungguhnya. Saya harap berkenan."

Ia terbelalak menatap sosok asing yang baik hati itu. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Apakah _Nusantara_ terdengar bagus?"

Seketika itu juga gadis kecil itu—kini Nusantara—tahu siapa nama sang pria. "Nusantara. Terdengar indah!"

Tatapan Majapahit melembut. Tangan besar itu kini berpindah ke bahunya.

"Ikut saya, Nusantara, dan saya akan membuatmu besar. Saya akan menjahit setiap lukamu sampai menyatu kembali, dan terus melakukannya sampai engkau dapat melakukannya sendiri. Takkan lagi kau rasakan pedih itu kelak. Bersama saya, engkau akan melihat apa yang dapat Nusantara gapai." Sang _karaton_ mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan menatap penuh harap.

Nusantara memendam keraguan dan _apakah bisa_ dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Tangan besar yang kokoh tersebut menggenggam miliknya yang mungil dan penuh luka yang tidak terlihat.

"Saya akan terus menjagamu, dan engkau tidak akan menderita lagi," janji sang kerajaan sembilan puluh delapan anak sungai lagi, penuh kesungguhan.

Nusantara berharap dapat benar-benar percaya, tetapi tangan yang digenggam kerajaan itu, _tangan yang sama_ telah melambai kepada terlalu banyak perpisahan, dan melepas terlalu banyak kepergian yang dilupakan sejarah.

Dilupakan sejarah, tetapi tidak dilupakan dirinya.

* * *

Indonesia menyenandungkan tembang yang kini hanya diingat sedikit orang. Tangannya yang telaten menjahit retakan yang muncul di bawah rusuknya.

 _Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini._

Perempuan muda itu mendengus. Ia bukan kanak-kanak yang melulu dipangku kerajaan-kerajaan lagi. Dimana ia mendengar kalimat itu; bayi diberi susu dan bukan makanan keras; sebab mereka belum siap untuknya? Ia negara merdeka kini. Ia mengunyah daging, darah, permusuhan, peperangan, perpecahan, dan penderitaan yang alot dengan keras kepala. Tidak perlu dipotong kecil-kecil selayaknya untuk anak-anak. Giginya akan rontok, perutnya akan mulas ketika kebencian mengoyak jalan keluarnya dari lambungnya, tetapi ia akan berdiri. Ia adalah personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

"Lihat saja aku," tantang Ciethra pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menjahit sampai kehabisan benang. Kemudian, menggunakan rambut. Lalu, menggunakan serat-serat otot dan pembuluh darahku sendiri. Selama aku masih kuat menggenggam jarum, Indonesia, selama nama kita masih di ujung lidah bibir bangsa ini."

Jarum kembali bertemu dengan kulit. Retakan yang telah disambungnya menyatu hilang tanpa bekas, seakan tak pernah ada pecahan kulit dan daging yang menampakkan jaringan tulang di bawahnya. Tetapi di mata gelapnya bekas-bekas luka coreng moreng menutup tubuhnya.

"Dulu benang ini dibangun dari pedang dan uang," gumam Indonesia sementara ia menjahit. "Ia mengajariku demikian. Kini manusia beradab memilih negosiasi dan musyawarah. Dan uang, _oh_ , lebih banyak uang, meski tak ada yang mengakuinya."

 _Tetapi kita tetap tidak mau menjalin benang dari permintaan maaf._

Ciethra menghela napas. "Aku secara pribadi akan dengan senang hati. Tetapi kamu, apakah kamu bisa?"

Gema tersebut diam saja.

"Jarang-jarang bukan, kita tak sepakat tentang suatu hal? Padahal kau dan aku adalah sama. Suatu saat nanti kuharap kita bisa. Sampai saat itu tiba, semoga belum terlambat(8)."

Panjang retak itu tepat enam belas jahitan. Ciethra menjahit sekali lagi, hanya untuk menggenapkannya. Lukanya merapat kembali—tentu, tidak permanen, namun ia punya seluruh waktu di dunia.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Majapahit yang mengajarkanku caranya melakukan ini," ujar Indonesia. Jarinya menekuri tempat dimana benang terjalin menembus kulit.

 _Apakah kita merindukannya?_

"Majapahit, atau Jaivardhan(9)?"

 _Keduanya._

Indonesia mengamati jarum yang meneteskan tinta dan kemudian sirna. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sebuah dosa kalau mencintai sesuatu yang telah lama berselang. Membanggakan kejayaan yang sudah lalu, itu tolol seandainya tanganmu tidak berusaha membangun kembali jaya itu. Kalau rindu, ditanya pun tidak perlu."

Gemanya hendak kembali berbicara ketika terdengar suara logam menghantam logam yang khas dari jauh. Rupanya pintu pagarnya diketuk. Gema menjadi gaung, dan gaung kemudian menyatu dalam suara. Mereka kembali satu.

"Rupanya ada tamu."

* * *

.

 _A scar is what happens when the word is made flesh._

Leonard Cohen, _The Favorite Game_

* * *

 **A/N (to read after reading the story)** :

(1) _ksantawya_ here means (respectful) 'greetings'. It's actually Sanskrit which means 'sorry', but in Indonesia it was used frequently for greetings which later derived to _tabik._ Read : authoress did not know how to greet during Majapahit days.

(2) a reference to—you guessed it—Kutai Kingdom.

(3) this person is Gajah Mada. Not really a surprise, is it.

(4) now called India. Just in case you don't know your Ramayana.

(5) they are at that moment somewhere in Java. Or Jawadwipa, whichever you fancy better.

(6) India, obviously. India and Indonesia had a pretty deep cultural and historical relationship, the remnants are to be seen today.

(7) the sentence contained many words which people then used to call Indonesia, although back then the concept of Nusantara was not founded yet and therefore it's called per island (e.g. Suwarnadwipa (Sumatera), Jawadwipa (Java)). This is why little Nusantara called the names 'understatement'.

(8) this rl reference, I want you to guess what you think it is ;^)

(9) Majapahit's human name.

I wanted to write this even though it cost me my sleep. Also, I have a presentation tomorrow. God help me.

I have the headcanon that when nations were born unstable, kingdoms still rebelling to one another et cetera it would leave wound to the nation similar to open ones made by sharp force. This fic is literally a metaphor and everything is figurative, which is a solid proof to present at court that chaineskye is an a*rsehole. Also, another headcanon of mine is that every personification has their 'human' and 'nation' counterpart. I always differentiate them if you paid attention to my fics lately lolol. The Voice here is said human counterpart (Ciethra) and the Echo is the nation one (Indonesia). They balance each other harmoniously though, rare to ever differ in opinion. Nation is something like the brain, the source and the voice of people, the critical thinker, the government, occasionally cold and heartless. Human is more of the character, more subjective, emotional, to the point that it has their own opinions and feelings at times. However, they work like the soul and body. Additional headcanon is that at times one is more dominant than others. Emotion-centered personifications' (like Indonesia) human counterparts are more dominant than the cool-headed, logical ones. What am I even rambling about lolol.

I hope you like this mess orz. If you find any historical inaccuracy, please do tell me :"^). Have a nice day anyways!


End file.
